


Summer Afternoon

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-11
Updated: 2004-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Matt spend a hot summer afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Afternoon

Matt stretched his arms over his head, humming in his throat as he felt the comfortable stretch in his muscles. The tension that had gathered at the base of his spine relaxed; the tangled tendrils of energy spasmed before spreading throughout his body. It felt good, wonderfully good, a slow burn of pleasure spreading throughout his body.

Stefan's lips on his stretched-out abdomen were slightly dry but soft, like a phantom brush of a silk shirt against his sweaty skin. Just a few touches, swept and gone, but there long enough to FEEL it all the way across his stomach. Stefan was always a little cooler than Matt's own body, but now, in the humid summer burn of the cramped dorm room, they were the same temperature, the same mixture of sweat-shimmer and wet heat.

Against his inner thigh, Stefan's hair was cool, unnaturally soft and straight as it fell around his face in short strands and tickled Matt's skin. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the contrasting feel of sharp, hard teeth and soft hair against his skin. Stefan bit, and it hurt, but only for a moment. The tearing slide of his fangs through flesh was always a shock at first, until the first few pulls of lips and tongue drew ecstasy drop by drop from his veins. Matt could feel it, as though Stefan had slipped his fingers between Matt's ribs and gripped his heart.

It wasn't a painful sensation, because his heart already belonged to Stefan. There was nothing Matt would deny him, not ever.

As sensations grew vague and his head swam with starburst dizziness, Stefan's hands, which had been massaging the muscles around the bite, moved to Matt's erection. So far removed from his own body, Matt hardly registered the touch until Stefan started squeezing and jerking and rubbing sweat and fluid--his own? Stefan's? something else?--into his skin. The draws on his vein grew more intense, focusing all of Matt's senses upon the hands on his cock and the teeth gnawing new holes in his thigh.

It was hard to breathe, and he drew in great gasping lungfuls of liquid air, feeling like he was drowning on dry land. Panic, surprise, sensation, pleasure, love, giving and giving and giving...and then with a great gasp of air, Matt shuddered, thrusting into Stefan's hands even as the man tried to hold him down, to keep him steady as he drank while Matt spilled semen down his fingers.

Even though he knew that it was dangerous for Stefan to take too much, Matt still whimpered when the teeth withdrew from his skin.

"Shhh," Stefan breathed against his stomach, placing a slick kiss above Matt's navel. "Just...move up. Please." His voice was a little desperate and breathless.

Matt knew what Stefan meant, and he drew his knees up to his chest, the movement so familiar it was almost automatic now. The feel of Stefan's hands over his thighs, the sting of shared sweat in the open wounds; it was all familiar, as though they'd been doing it for hundreds of years.

Stefan breached him with two fingers, sticky-slick with semen and blood. His fingers twisted, reaching deeper and deeper with every burning penetration. Matt stretched, letting his spine go fluid and slack as he wrapped his hands around railing of the bed. The old, worn mattress made a pleasant groan as Stefan moved over Matt, covering him with his humid skin and solid weight. Stefan switched hands, and Matt could feel the difference; in the heat, the lube was blood-warm but slick in a way that blood could never be for very long.

The heat made their skin stick together when Stefan finally removed his fingers and pressed the full length of his erection inside, the cradle of his hips fitting perfectly into the curve of Matt's body. Stefan paused there, head thrown back, skin covered with shimmering sweat as he swallowed, panted, groaned into the heavy, stale air. When he dropped his head, Matt could see the hunger in his eyes, unshielded in this most extreme of moments. Then Stefan descended upon him, mouth slick against Matt's lips.

They kissed through the film of blood that coated the inside of Stefan's mouth, wet and metallic and oddly sweet as Matt licked the traces on his lover's lips. He squeezed his fingers around the bars on the headboard, stretching downward onto Stefan's cock, begging for movement. Stefan lifted his head from their kisses, staying just out of Matt's reach as he twitched his hips, teasing with short, slow movements. Matt stretched his neck, trying to reach flesh to kiss and lick, but Stefan stayed just far enough so he could watch his lover's face, his breath a cool breeze in the oppressive heat.

It was like swimming, trying to move in the summer afternoon, both of them dripping sweat as they moved together. Matt let go of the bed railing long enough to reach down between them, find that slick, smooth place where Stefan's teeth cut deep. His fingers came away from his skin shining and red. He circled Stefan's mouth with his index finger, teasing him as he was teased, giving over just enough to make him want more.

Stefan growled, snapped his teeth, but Matt moved his hand away before he could capture his finger. He smiled wickedly up at Stefan, squeezing down inside as he brought his hand to his mouth and spread his own blood across his lips, sucking his fingers inside to lick them clean. The moment his fingers left his mouth, Stefan was there, devouring him. Matt barely had time to wrap his blood-slick fist around the bed railing before Stefan was slamming into him with all his force.

Matt groaned full throated, stretching and pushing himself up into it. He loved the feel of Stefan when he finally let go; the rough twitch of impossibly powerful muscles, the long curve of cat-like teeth, the snarling passionate noises that erupted like love poetry from his lips as he bruised Matt inside and out with his touch. He could sense Stefan getting close, getting wilder, so he dared to let go of the railing and reach up to his face. Stefan snarled, his teeth bared and gnashing as the blood-scent on Matt's hand made him crazy with the hunger. With gentle force, Matt brought his face down and bared his neck.

There was no way Stefan could deny it, not now, and he gnawed open the old wounds almost completely healed. As his teeth pierced deep, Stefan came inside Matt.


End file.
